Shaman of Eyebright Weald
"Shamans are to be treated with suspicion. They are like mages, but they believe otherwise." Event (Normal) The shaman's shack is found easily enough, now that you've been here before. 1) Enter. (Requires 1 Blessing) :The player must choose a Blessing to discard. :The Northerner shaman is boiling something bloody over a roaring flame - clouds of red smoke fill the air. :The walls of the cabin are adorned with curiosities and keepsakes. Vials of black ichor, broken swards and everywhere, golden trinkets. :A) Ask to be blessed. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) :(see below) :B) Ask for food. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) :(see below) :C) Ask for gold. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) :(see below) :D) Leave 2) Leave. :Encounter ends. Event (Colbjorn Story) The shamans of the North are known as healers, raid leaders and curse bringers - among other things. She stares warily as you approach, but relaxes at the sight of Colbjorn. "Clan Eyebright fodder, and one of the Eastern Belt!" "I have only spilled your people's blood, I've yet to see one up close." The shaman peers into your eyes. "Do you find it hard to move with bones so weak?" Colbjorn drops a blessing at the door and the shaman allows him to enter. 1) Enter. (Requires 1 Blessing) :The player must choose a Blessing to discard. :The walls of the cabin are adorned with curiosities and keepsakes. Vials of black ichor, broken swords and everywhere, golden trinkets. :A) Ask to be blessed. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) ::As payment, the shaman eagerly stabs you with a curved dagger. ::Surprisingly, you feel no pain, but an intense lethargy washes over you instead. No wound remains when she withdraws the blade. ::The player draws 1 Max Life Pain Card. ::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Huge Failure) ::Success :::"Blessings are the Northerners' bread and butter. And bread and butter are a blessing to everyone." :::The player acquires a Blessing. ::Huge Failure :::The shaman pokes at the blood on the ground, rubing it between her fingers. "No, no, no, this blood is no good. I need more, better blood." :::1) Allow her to stab you again. ::::She prods at your body before finding a satisfactory spot and inserts her spelled dagger in it. ::::Repeat the Chance Card Gambit. :::2)Refuse. :B) Ask for food. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) ::As payment, the shaman eagerly stabs you with a curved dagger. ::Surprisingly, you feel no pain, but an intense lethargy washes over you instead. No wound remains when she withdraws the blade. ::The player draws 1 Max Life Pain Card. ::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Huge Failure) ::Success :::She hands you several vine-wrapped loaves, insisting they're edible. :::The player draws 3 Food Gain Cards. :::For good measure, the shaman decides to curse you, too. :::The player draws 1 Curse. ::Huge Failure :::Same as Option A. :C) Ask for gold. (Draw 1 Max Life Pain Card) ::As payment, the shaman eagerly stabs you with a curved dagger. ::Surprisingly, you feel no pain, but an intense lethargy washes over you instead. No wound remains when she withdraws the blade. ::The player draws 1 Max Life Pain Card. ::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Huge Failure) ::Success :::"She hefts a sack of coins at you." :::The player gains 51? Gold. :::For good measure, the shaman decides to curse you, too. :::The player draws 1 Curse. ::Huge Failure :::Same as Option A. :D) Talk of Clan Eyebright. ::She nods. "Yes, I know why you have come all this way." ::"Rogvir, Skald of Clan Crowfoot, was the one who led the burning." ::"Rogvir..." Colbjorn says, his voice a low rumble. ::He slumps down onto a wooden stool and it creaks beneath his weight. ::Colbjorn is deep in thought. It seems like you'll have to ask the questions for him. ::1) Ask how to avenge Clan Eyebright. :::She cuts her thumb and wipes a line of blood onto your companion's brow and then on his swords. "To avenge this clan, you must die, Colbjorn the Betrayer." :::"You defied the Old Ways, and so you must pay with your life. Perhaps then, good will return to Clan Eyebright." :::The shaman rearranges the row of skulls on her windowsill. "Or perhaps it won't. Ancestors can be a fickle bunch." :::Colbjorn blinks nervously. "What if I cannot...?" :::The shaman nods. "That is likely." :::The player gains this card's token. ::2) Ask what Colbjorn did. :::The shaman shakes her head, the trinkets tied to her headdress clinking gently. "That is not mine to tell." ::3) Ask what happened in the "burning". :::"Most died, but of course you know that already." The shaman grins. "Colbjorn must tell you the rest. I only heard the screams from my shack." ::4) Stop asking questions. :E) Leave ::The shaman's black eyes glint at you from the smoke of her shack as you depart. 2) Leave. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Hoarfrost Trial (Colbjorn Story Encounter) Colbjorn's Atonement (Normal Encounter) Token Unlocks For appealing to the Shaman of Eyebright Weald... Clan CrowfootCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Revisitable Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Chance Cards Gambits